


A Date With The Sun.

by miyarintarou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Inarizaki Hinata, M/M, Mutual Pining, confesiones de amor en modo volleyball (?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarintarou/pseuds/miyarintarou
Summary: Atsumu no puede dejar de admirar al pequeño sol que Inarizaki se había conseguido por mánager.Y por eso decide invitarlo a una cita.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 22





	A Date With The Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL WELL WELL estoy subiendo todos mis one shots para que la AtsuHina nation que habla español y que lee aquí no se muera de hambre (?????)

—Shoyo-kun, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

—No, idiota.

Atsumu rodó los ojos desde su hermano hasta el espejo que tenía a un costado, deseando el tener la capacidad de golpearse contra el vidrio sin lastimarse tan solo para quitarse la frustración que estaba sintiendo. Y Osamu no estaba ayudando en nada.

—¡Shoyo-kun jamás sonaría así! ¡Tú eres el idiota!

—Mira que aceptar salir contigo. Si Shoyo decide hacerlo házmelo saber, me gustaría pedirle amablemente que reconsidere sus decisiones de vida.

—¡'Samu!

El de cabello marrón sonrió satisfecho antes de abandonar el baño en donde había encontrado a su hermano repitiendo las mismas palabras cual mantra tranquilizador en busca de la paz mental para invitar salir al pequeño mánager de su equipo, el mismo que tenía varias semanas robándole toda la atención a su estúpido hermano.

Si Atsumu antes era estúpido, Shoyo Hinata lo ponía el doble de idiota.

Nadie en Inarizaki podía negar que Hinata era un miembro indispensable para el equipo. El día en el que el pelirrojo se presentó ante todos como el nuevo mánager, con su radiante sonrisa brillando en cada esquina del gimnasio y la voz más potente que alguna vez pudo utilizar seguido de una reverencia, todo el equipo se derritió instantáneamente. Todos a excepción de Atsumu, quien se había quedado estático en su lugar, incapaz de mover su cuerpo mientras todos los demás le agradecían al menor por su trabajo con una reverencia, admirando a Hinata. Observándole, si lo decían sus conocidos más cercanos.

Dándole más atención de lo que el arrogante Atsumu Miya solía darle a las personas y alguna que otra cosa.

Desde ese día, Osamu descubrió una parte de su hermano que en poco tiempo descubrió que odiaba con todo su ser. Cada tarde, al volver a sus hogares, lo primero que Atsumu le contaba sobre su día era algo extremadamente específico sobre Hinata, como el hecho de que al menor le encantaba el volleyball pero que prefería mantenerse al margen de hacerse parte del equipo -por razones personales, según lo que había escuchado de su parte cuando este estaba hablando con sus amigos-, o el hecho de que al menor no le gustaba dormir con ropa ajustada porque decía que su piel se estrujaba cuando se movía más de la cuenta durante la noche, y su sangre no fluía correctamente acabando en dolores mañaneros realmente molestos.

Osamu descubrió que su hermano era un peligro para Hinata.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, dejándole planear su sueño con el pelirrojo, uno en el que él le invitaba a salir y el otro aceptaba, y tenían una linda y adorable cita en algún cine o quién sabe qué cosas le gustaría hacer al menor. Según lo poco que había escuchado de parte del rubio era que quería pedirle un día más privado entre ambos, porque cada vez que intentaba buscarle durante los recesos siempre le encontraba charlando animadamente con sus amigos o haciendo cosas en las que él no quería meterse, porque era su vida y él no formaba parte de ella. Sonaba gracioso, de alguna u otra forma.

_Pero Atsumu estaba decidido._

E iba a lograrlo costara lo que costara.

—Shoyo-kun, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

—¡Miya-san!

La voz de Hinata rebotó en cada rincón del gimnasio seguido del sonido seco de un balón chocando contra el suelo. Tambaleante y nervioso, el menor lleva ambas manos al balón con intenciones de levantarlo, encontrándose con las manos del mayor ya en la pelota, y ambos lo levantan hasta que sus ojos terminan encontrándose.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Atsumu se pierde en sus ojos, como era costumbre. Le llamaba la atención que Hinata nunca le haya preguntado el porqué, pero no puede detenerse a pensar que el menor jamás lo haya pensado. Hinata piensa en otras cosas, lo más probable es que esté pensando en qué cocinará su madre para él esa noche o qué sucederá en el episodio de esa noche de su anime favorito.

_O quizás, y solo quizás, también piensa en Atsumu._

—E-eh... Nada, solo quería saber si necesitabas ayuda con... Los balones, sí. Los balones.

Hinata sonríe, para felicidad de Atsumu, y asiente antes de levantar el primer balón y llevarlo hacia la canasta en el interior del almacén. El rubio le imita, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con el menor al encontrarse en la puerta del almacén, y uno a uno los balones terminan en su lugar, ambos depositando los dos últimos al mismo tiempo. El pelirrojo sonríe y cierra el canasto de metal, palmeando sus manos para quitarse el polvo, y mira a Atsumu.

Y sus intentos acaban en la basura.

—¿Pasa algo, Miya-san?

Para el rubio, permitir que Hinata le mirara a los ojos era una debilidad. No le gustaba pensar demasiado en ello, pero estaba seguro que, si alguien le apuñalara por la espalda, mirar a los ojos a Shoyo sería mucho más importante. Puesto en palabras del rubio, el brillo que estos desprendían tenían un 'no-sé-qué' que no podía poner en palabras, quizás porque no lo entendía. O quizás porque Hinata en sí era la prueba de que la personalidad y la fortaleza de Atsumu era tan solo una fachada, que cubría firmemente a una persona con sentimientos y emociones que nadie (a excepción de Osamu) era capaz de sacar a flote.

_Y así, mirar a los ojos a Hinata Shoyo era un rubor automático en sus mejillas._

—Yo... —sus palabras trataban de salir de su boca, pero algunas se quedaban a medio camino. Su mirada subía y bajaba del suelo hasta Shoyo, que esperaba frente a él por una respuesta, con sus ojitos brillantes y su cabello como flamas ardiendo incansablemente—. Me preguntaba si... Querrías salir conmigo... El sábado...

No podía evitarlo. Necesitaba mirar a otro lado, necesitaba sentir que la vergüenza que se hacía de él mientras Hinata quedaba en completo silencio no acabaría arruinando más el momento que para él ya no había forma de recuperar. Llevo una mano hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza, buscando calmar su corazón que latía desesperadamente entre sus costillas, las que aparentemente podían romperse tan solo por un par de latidos, y su segundo error del día hizo acto de presencia cuando se animó a mirar a Hinata.

Y se derritió.

Frente a él, completamente sonrojado, Hinata Shoyo le miraba con la sorpresa brillando en cada centímetro de su rostro. Atsumu sintió la sangre subir hacia sus mejillas, llegando hasta su frente, barbilla y nariz al sentir que no podía contener toda su vergüenza, todos y cada uno de sus huesos haciéndose de gelatina cuando el menor llevó su mirada hacia el suelo, aún sonrojado. Notó cuando el menor tiró suavemente de la chaqueta que él mismo le había entregado, por pedido de Kita, y su corazón finalmente se detuvo cuando Hinata levantó una vez más su mirada, esta vez hacia un costado.

—E-está bi-bien.

Atsumu parpadeó. Al menos unas cien veces en menos de un segundo. Sintió todo su cuerpo erizarse hasta el punto de crear estática con solo su mera existencia, y sus piernas flaquearon lo suficiente como para que sus pies sintieran que estaba caminando en las nubes. Y comenzó a ascender.

—¿A-Atsumu-senpai?

Maldición.

El estómago de Atsumu se revolvió en un mar de mariposas despegando hacia su tráquea, y su corazón dejó de funcionar. El pelirrojo estaba tan quieto como jamás había demostrado poder estarlo, y sus pequeñas manos cubrían su boca, con la sorpresa pintada en un notable sonrojo, incluidas sus manos.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No debí–!

Le había faltado el respeto a uno de sus mayores, con quien casi no tenía relación, llamándolo por su nombre de pila. El rubio no sabía cómo reaccionar, y cuando pudo hacerlo, Hinata ya se encontraba inclinado, esperando por una respuesta.

—Está bien, Shoyo-kun. _Puedes llamarme Atsumu_.

El pelirrojo se irguió, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras analizaba la información que el rubio le había ofrecido. Se preguntó si era correcto, o si era el momento para comenzar a llamarle de esa manera, pero su personalidad se basaba en intentar todas y cada una de las cosas nuevas que se ponían frente a él, y Atsumu en su totalidad era una de esas cosas.

—Está bien, A-Atsumu-san...

El rubio sonrió, asintiendo, y palmeó la cabeza del menor.

—Muy bien —le dijo, con el pelirrojo mirándole por un solo ojo. Hinata asintió antes de volver su mirada hacia el suelo—. Entonces, ¿nos encontramos en la estación el sábado a las 10?

Hinata levantó la mirada una vez más hasta encontrar la de Atsumu, y una sonrisa se fue dibujando en sus labios hasta que brilló en la cara del mayor.

—¡Está bien!

A un par de kilómetros de distancia, Osamu sentía un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espalda, sintiendo que algo extremadamente molesto estaba acercándose.

* * *

La tan esperada cita llegó cuando el rubio menos lo esperó.

Aquella mañana decidió levantarse lo más temprano posible para buscar en su armario sus mejores ropas, eligiendo luego de un par de horas una sudadera de color blanco, un par de jeans negros ajustados y zapatillas del mismo color, y se había tomado la molestia de peinar su cabello de una manera distinta, aunque sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera nada cambiaría. Rebuscó entre todas sus cosas su perfume favorito, y comenzó a echarseselo en casi todo el cuerpo justo cuando su hermano apareció por la puerta de la habitación, arqueando una ceja.

—No importa cuánto perfume uses, seguirás oliendo a idiota.

Atsumu depositó la pequeña botella de vidrio sobre su escritorio y miró a su hermano, rodando los ojos con la rabia y las ganas de contestarle una sarta de insultos detrás de sus dientes. Le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, y pasó de él hasta salir de la habitación, con su hermano mirándole atentamente, sorprendido.

_No iba a dejar que nada ni nadie arruinara su día._

Llegó con un par de minutos de sobra a la estación, y decidió tomar su celular para llamar al menor, apagándolo antes de que siquiera pudiera buscarle entre sus contactos. Frente a él, tecleando en su teléfono, Hinata Shoyo brillaba con la intensidad de un sol.

Estaba precioso, y tenía que admitirlo. Precioso se quedaba corto. Estaba usando una sudadera azul celeste algo grande para él, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, y debajo de ella un _overall_ de tela de jean junto a una camiseta blanca, y un par de zapatillas blancas. Cruzando su torso, un pequeño bolso.

**_Era jodidamente hermoso._ **

La mirada de Hinata viajó desde su celular hacia el frente, saltando por encima de toda esa gente hasta que finalmente se encontraron. El pelirrojo sonrió, y levantó ambas manos para que le viera, dejando que el brillo de su sonrisa le indicara el camino hasta él. Atsumu no dudó, jamás lo haría, y acortó la distancia entre ambos hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

—¡Atsumu-san! ¡Viniste!

Atsumu sonrió. Su cara dolía.

—Shoyo-kun... Estás... _Precioso_...

Atsumu estaba enceguecido. Si el menor brillaba con tal intensidad desde tan lejos, debería haber previsto que podía perder la vista si se acercaba demasiado. Como era de esperarse, Hinata se ruborizó. Más de lo que una persona normal podía, pero se atrevió a dibujar una sonrisa entre tanta vergüenza. Después de todo, estaba feliz.

—S-son mis favoritos, Atsumu-san.

El rubio abrió los ojos ante aquella imagen, y sonrió. Lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias, pues sentía que una sola no era suficiente.

Estaba estúpidamente feliz.

—¿A dónde iremos hoy?

—Tenía planeado ir al zoológico —explicó, llevando su mirada hacia las pequeñas pantallas colgadas del techo que indicaban el tiempo que tardaría en llegar el siguiente tren—, pero podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.

Hinata le imitó, y acabó sonriendo una vez más.

—El zoo está bien.

El tren llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban, o quizás ninguno de los dos llevaba cuenta de lo rápido que pasaban las horas. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, tanto el mayor como el menor se miraron a los ojos, dudando lo más rápido posible.

—Está demasiado lleno.

—Pero perderemos tiempo si esperamos al siguiente tren, Atsumu-san.

El rubio miró una vez más el tren antes de buscar seguridad en los ojos del pelirrojo, quien se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a subirse a ese tren a punto de explotar si es lo que tenía que hacer para disfrutar de su cita.

Después de todo, él también la había estado esperando tanto como el mayor.

Hinata entró seguido de cerca por Atsumu, y no tardaron en perderse entre toda la gente. Si bien Hinata había tomado la mano del rubio para no separarse, en algún punto de todo ese mar de gente Hinata se encontró completamente solo, apretando su propia mano en un puño cerrado que anhelaba por el contacto con la piel del mayor. Su mirada se elevó lo más que podía, sintiéndose estúpidamente pequeño una vez más, y trató de ponerse en puntas de pie para buscar mejor al rubio, girando su cabeza de un lado a otro desesperadamente hasta el punto de marearse, hasta que finalmente le encontró.

—¡Atsumu-san!

La voz de Hinata viajó rápidamente al igual que el mismo tren por encima de toda la gente que les ignoraba hasta el rubio, quien finalmente encontró la mirada del pelirrojo brillando del otro lado, a un par de metros de distancia. Hinata levantó sus manos y las movió, provocando que el rubio suspirara para calmarse, comenzando a meterse por medio de la gente para acercarse. No podía despegar la mirada del menor, empujando suavemente los distintos cuerpos que le apretaban para hacerse paso, y por ello pudo notar cuando el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata era presionado contra la puerta del tren que tenía frente a él, y un hombre un poco más alto que él, pasaba sus manos por su cintura hasta su trasero, robándole el primer gemido de terror al pelirrojo.

—¡¿Eh?! —dijo Shoyo, tratando de mover su cuerpo en un intento por escapar, encontrándose a sí mismo preso de aquel agarre que impartía terror en todo su sistema con cada segundo que pasaba—. ¡Atsumu-san!

Su mirada desconcertada trató de dirigirse hacia Atsumu, quien ya había comenzado a empujar a la gente para hacerse paso sin siquiera pedir disculpas, más aquel hombre acercó su rostro hasta su mejilla, obstruyendo su visión y, finalmente, dejando a Hinata sin escapatoria. Sintió el frío del cristal de la puerta del tren quitarle el calor a su mejilla, y tanto sus pupilas como sus muñecas comenzaron a temblar. No sentía ganas de llorar, no quería hacerlo, pero la situación se había vuelto extrema en cuestión de segundos. Su mente se encerró bajó llave cuando aquel hombre susurró palabras que el menor no estaba escuchando en lo absoluto, y cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor cuando aquel hombre deslizó su lengua por su mejilla, sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

— _ **Oi, ¿qué estás haciendo?**_

La voz del rubio trajo a Hinata de vuelta a la realidad, y sintió las manos del hombre aflojar su agarre con cada segundo que pasaba. Su mirada se movió instantáneamente hacia donde estaba el mayor, y pudo ver en sus ojos la furia pintando sus pupilas de color rojo, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. El hombre comenzó a temblar y soltó a Hinata completamente, a lo que el pelirrojo se giró hasta quedar frente a él, clavando su rodilla en su estómago.

—Los hombres como tú me dan asco, deberías pudrirte en la mald...

Las palabras de Atsumu quedaron flotando en el aire cuando Hinata envolvió su brazo con los suyos, tirando de él para devolver al rubio al lugar en donde estaban. Atsumu miró a Hinata algo desconcertado, respirando hondo cuando su mirada encontró al menor temblando ligeramente sobre su brazo mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, pidiéndole que se detuviera en una súplica tácita que Atsumu no tardó en entender. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el resto de la gente, que miraban la escena con una mezcla de curiosidad y asco -hacia el hombre-, y luego la bajó hasta el desconocido, quien seguía temblando en el suelo, preso del terror que había sentido cuando Atsumu apretó su hombro con la fuerza suficiente para quebrar sus huesos.

—Quiero bajarme ahora, Atsumu-san.

—Pero aún faltan dos estaciones más para estar cerca del zoo...

—Quiero bajarme ahora.

Las palabras de Hinata sonaron tan definitivas como los temblores en su cuerpo, dejando al rubio con la decisión que el menor tomó. El pelirrojo soltó su brazo luego de un par de segundos y Atsumu le abrazó, acariciando su cabello suavemente en lo que llegaban a la siguiente parada. Cuando la voz de la mujer que anunciaba el nombre de la estación comenzó a sonar en todo el tren Atsumu levantó a Hinata, quien se abrazó de su cuello y escondió su rostro en uno de sus hombros, enredando sus piernas a la altura de la cintura del rubio para tener el suficiente agarre. Atsumu, por su lado, abrazó la cintura del menor para que este no se cayera, y comenzó a caminar hasta salir del tren luego de suspirar, aún con sus venas enviando sangre caliente hacia su cerebro, furioso.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

La mano de Atsumu se deslizaba suavemente por toda la espalda del menor, quien se había prendido aún más de su cuerpo cuando logró sentarse en uno de los asientos de la estación, quedándose en silencio por un par de minutos mientras el menor temblaba bajo sus brazos, optando por hablar cuando Hinata se calmó, aunque seguía con su rostro escondido en su hombro. Los músculos de su cuerpo casi dormidos comenzaron a vibrar cuando Hinata respiró, su torso y espalda creciendo con el aire para luego hacerse pequeño nuevamente al exhalar, separándose lentamente del mayor hasta encontrar nuevamente sus ojos.

—¿Estás enojado?

Atsumu sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda mientras tenía la mirada casi perdida del pelirrojo puesta sobre sus ojos, y finalmente cayó en cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, en especial cuando sus labios sintieron la respiración del menor sobre ellos.

—Un poco, s-sí —tartamudeó, sin saber realmente porqué. Sus mejillas se pintaron lentamente de color rojo mientras aquel enojo que le estaba haciendo fruncir el ceño y preocuparse por el estado del pelirrojo se esfumara con cada segundo que pasara, desapareciendo por completo cuando el menor le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿O es que acaso no puedo preocuparme por ti?

Hinata rió, encendiendo aún más el rostro del rubio con ese sonido angelical que hacía cada vez que se reía. El cuerpo de Shoyo se echó para atrás mientras dejaba escapar libremente su risa, sostenido con fuerza por las manos del rubio y, en su movimiento, sus piernas se posicionaron a los costados del rubio, quedando completamente sentado sobre su regazo. La mirada de Atsumu se perdió en la preciosa imagen del menor riendo frente a él, y no era consciente de lo que sus manos hacían cuando presionó el cuerpo de Hinata de vuelta hacia él, quien acabó acercando su rostro hasta que su frente quedó sobre la del rubio.

Tanto Atsumu como Hinata parecieron perderse en la mirada del otro mientras el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía. Atsumu disfrutó de los leves temblores que el cuerpo de Hinata sufría cada vez que respiraba y el aire chocaba contra sus labios, y Shoyo buscaba deshacerse de aquellos nervios inservibles que no le permitían moverse con total normalidad al poner sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor, subiendo hasta sus hombros. Los ojos de Atsumu se cerraron cuando sus labios comenzaron a acercarse, y Hinata prefirió imitarle, dejándose llevar por el viento de aquella mañana y su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

_Y alguien se sentó a un par de asientos de ellos, cortando con todo ese momento._

Hinata se alejó del rubio una vez más, sus mejillas sonrojándose automáticamente ante la atenta mirada del rubio, quien había comenzado a reír. Shoyo infló sus mejillas completamente avergonzado, clavando sus puños sobre el pecho del rubio antes de volver a esconder su rostro sobre su hombro, su piel erizándose cuando la risa del mayor vibró cerca de él.

—Entonces... ¿Qué haremos?

Atsumu se había acostumbrado lo suficiente a tener al pelirrojo tan cerca de él que realmente no le importaba las miradas de la gente que pasaba tanto frente a ellos como detrás, ni mucho menos el hecho de que Hinata se había abrazado de su cuello, respirando hondo de vez en cuando. El pelirrojo se separó de él una vez más, sin soltar su cuello, y le miró directo a los ojos, expectante.

—No tengo idea. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

—Bueno, ya que el zoológico no es una opción, ¿qué te parece caminar por la ciudad hasta que algún alma generosa nos muestre algo para hacer? —ofreció Atsumu, encogiéndose de hombros cuando Shoyo sonrió—. Podemos comer algo, lo que tú quieras.

— _¡Bollos de carne!_

Los ojos de Atsumu admiraron al menor mientras este se estiraba en su lugar, ensanchando su sonrisa cuando el rubio asintió. Cuando Hinata se levantó, Atsumu aprovechó el momento para estirar sus piernas dormidas por un momento antes de caminar junto al menor quien, aunque ya no estaba tan aterrorizado como unos minutos atrás, aún se negaba a separarse del mayor más de un metro, caminando hombro a hombro a su lado. A Atsumu no le importaba, y a Hinata parecía que tampoco, y ninguno de los dos caminaba realmente consciente de lo que sucedía, hasta que Atsumu finalmente sintió el calor de la mano de Hinata entrelazada con la suya.

—¡Oh! L-lo siento —dijo Hinata, tratando de deshacerse del agarre cuando el semáforo de una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad dió verde y los obligó a esperar de un lado de la calle—. Te he tomado de la mano sin querer...

Atsumu no se inmutó, y dirigió su mirada hacia el menor, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de apretar un poco más su mano, comenzando a caminar cuando el semáforo cambió una vez más a rojo. Hinata le siguió antes de que el mayor comenzara a tirar de su brazo, y un pequeño rubor adornó sus mejillas mientras caminaba, con sus dedos entrelazados entre los del rubio.

—Está bien, podemos caminar así si quieres. _No quiero perderte de nuevo, Shoyo-kun_.

Hinata abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, admirando la sonrisa de lado que había puesto el rubio, quien parecía no haber pensado dos veces sus palabras, y que quizás el menor lo había tomado de otra manera. Shoyo suspiró, y optó por continuar su camino al lado del rubio, señalándole los edificios que le llamaban la atención y las distintas cosas que le gustaban de todas las tiendas por las que pasaban hasta que finalmente dieron con una en donde podían comprar los bollos de carne preferidos del pelirrojo.

—¡Están deliciosos! ¡Gracias, Atsumu-san!

—No hay de qué, Shoyo-kun.

Si bien Atsumu estaba feliz, el escándalo que Hinata le había hecho al comprar los bollos no era algo que se tragaba tan fácilmente. El pelirrojo se había ofrecido a pagar por lo que él iba a comer, más el rubio se paró frente a él, aprovechando su diferencia de altura con el menor, para pagarle a aquel hombre que con una sonrisa le entregó la bolsa de papel con los bollos, y luego salió corriendo, siendo seguido de cerca por un indignado Hinata que quería pagarle. Al final Atsumu acabó entregándole los bollos al menor y le ignoró cada vez que intentaba devolverle el dinero, susurrándole cada tanto que realmente no tenía importancia, que él le había invitado a una cita ese día y que debía disfrutar.

La caminata volvió a repetirse una vez más, con Hinata comiendo los bollos con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras no dejaba de repetir lo deliciosos que estaban y lo mucho que desearía poder comerse una caja repleta de ellos. Atsumu no hacía más que sonreír, mirándole de vez en cuando, encontrándose directamente con la viva imagen del pelirrojo usando su chaqueta del equipo, su mochila sobre sus hombros y la bolsa de bollos en sus manos, exactamente igual que todas las tardes cuando volvían a casa juntos luego de un arduo entrenamiento.

Y entonces, Atsumu lo entendió.

Su amor por el pelirrojo provocaba que todas sus tardes fueran una cita.

—Hemos recorrido toda la ciudad y todavía no encontramos nada interesante, creo que deberíamos volver a casa, Atsumu-san...

—Pienso lo mis—

—¡Mira eso!

La voz de Hinata resonó en gran parte de la plaza en donde habían decidido sentarse a descansar, espantando a un par de palomas que caminaban traviesas cerca suyo y que acabaron volando hacia el cielo. Atsumu llevó su mirada hacia donde el menor estaba señalando, encontrándose con una enorme pancarta a un par de metros de distancia que indicaba que esa misma noche habría un show de fuegos artificiales para un festival cerca de ahí.

—¡¿Podemos ir?!

Atsumu sabía que tenía que decir que no, y de hecho aclaró su garganta antes de girarse hacia el menor y decirlo, pero supo que no podía negarse ante la brillante mirada llena de ilusión de Shoyo. El rubio suspiró y asintió, a lo que Hinata saltó de su asiento, exclamando con euforia que irían a ver los fuegos artificiales con el mayor, moviendo sus puños de arriba hacia abajo con excitación. Atsumu sonrió, y ahogó una risa en su garganta cuando Hinata tomó una de sus manos, tirando de él para que se apresurara con la excusa de que el sol estaba a punto de ponerse y que si no llegaban a tiempo se perderían el espectáculo.

Atsumu a veces se preguntaba porqué el mánager del equipo no quería formar parte de el, si más de una vez lo había visto saltar y correr con la resistencia de mil niños de seis años que habían dormido doce horas seguidas, y que con un poco de entrenamiento y una buena dieta podría tranquilamente transformarse en un jugador formidable digno de respeto, igual o más que él mismo; y ese mismo instante era una de esas veces, admirando el rostro brillante y sonriente del menor mientras corrían uno al lado del otro a un lado de aquella interminable hilera de escaleras que daban acceso al pequeño canal de agua, de frente al sol que parecía retarlos a llegar a su destino antes de que terminara de esconderse. De un solo movimiento Hinata se subió al borde del canal, que estaba ligeramente más elevado del suelo por una estructura de concreto, y aumentó la velocidad, dejando a Atsumu detrás quien no podía recobrar el aliento de todo lo que había corrido, y cuando el rubio levantó su mirada todo su cuerpo frenó en seco.

_Hinata saltó por encima de un pilar de cemento de casi su altura, aterrizando del otro lado limpiamente sin siquiera jadear._

—¡Atsumu-san! —gritó el pelirrojo al girarse en busca del rubio, encontrándole un par de metros detrás de él. Enarcó una ceja algo extrañado, y movió sus manos en el aire para llamar la atención del mayor, quien reacción y comenzó a correr hasta él—. ¿Estás bien?

— _ **¡Quiero colocar el balón para ti!**_

La voz de Atsumu resonó en la soledad que había entre él y el pelirrojo, y el sol terminaba de esconderse mientras la primera explosión de color iluminaba el cielo. Hinata dejó que su mirada se perdiera en los ojos del rubio mientras miles de fuegos artificiales estallaban justo encima de ellos, y no pudo evitar sentir su piel erizarse al notar que las palabras que el rubio había dicho eran completamente verdad. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras Atsumu parecía dejar que la adrenalina de lo que había dicho tomara control de su cuerpo, y una sonrisa ansiosa aparecía lentamente en su rostro.

—Así que... —trató de decir, y finalmente la vergüenza atacó su rostro. Desvió su mirada hacia los fuegos artificiales mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para decir, aunque al final acabara preguntando una cosa completamente distinta—. ¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros?

Hinata sonrió, inflando su pecho con aire y saltó hacia donde estaba el rubio hasta quedar frente a él.

— _ **Supongo... Supongo que si lo pides tú, no creo que no pueda hacerlo, Atsumu-san.**_

_Y, al son de la última explosión, ambos sonrieron._

* * *

En poco tiempo Hinata se convirtió en el jugador estrella de Inarizaki, así como también el consentido de Atsumu, incluso después de que los de tercero se graduaran. Un año pasó volando, tan rápido como los saltos y los ataques que junto al pelirrojo Atsumu creaba, y una que otra cita iba y venía de parte de ambos. El torneo nacional se hizo presente en un parpadeo, y de la misma manera también se hizo presente la victoria, que Hinata había decidido festejar con una pequeña invitación para una cita al rubio, quien aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Aquel día Hinata se estaba comportando extraño, y Atsumu quedó completamente a ciegas ya que el pelirrojo había optado por ocultarle lo que harían. Lentamente y con su mirada clavada en el menor, aquel día en el que le había pedido al pelirrojo que le dejara colocar el balón para él fue repitiéndose, y supo que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder cuando Hinata comenzó a correr una vez más, con él completamente decidido a seguirle hasta el fin del mundo.

El pelirrojo llegó al mismo lugar de un año antes y se giró, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa ante la primera explosión de la tarde, y saltó hasta él, acercando su rostro hasta el del rubio para cerrar toda distancia que había entre ellos con ese beso que no habían podido darse durante su primera cita.

Y la pregunta que Atsumu se había rehusado a hacer.

—Atsumu-san... —susurró Hinata sobre los labios del rubio, quien tembló cuando la respiración acompasada de Hinata chocó contra su piel, y sus ojos se abrieron ante un sonrojado Hinata que no podía evitar sonreír ante toda la situación. Y la última explosión de aquella tarde—, _**¿te gustaría ser mi novio?**_

Atsumu sonrió automáticamente, y volvió a acercar su rostro al del menor, esta vez besándole con una pasión inmensurable mientras presionaba el cuerpo de Hinata contra el suyo desde su cintura, amando cada segundo en el que descubría que su corazón latía por y para el menor.

—Claro que sí, Shoyo-kun.

_Y una vez más, ambos sonrieron._

_**Después de todo, sus citas con el sol siempre terminaban con una sonrisa.** _


End file.
